


Girl Unknown.

by ForeverPluggedIn97



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clary is in a care home, Dad's a murderer, Drama, F/M, First Fic so please go easy on me, Jace is just Jace, Motorbike, Normal teens, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, They aren't shadowhunters, this sounds so bad jfc, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverPluggedIn97/pseuds/ForeverPluggedIn97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary Fray is a sixteen year old girl in care, not only is she getting over her mother s murder on her father s hands, she also has to go to a new school with people she has never met. read how she get s on and if a certain golden boy comes in to save the day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm ForeverPluggedIn97,  
> This the first fan fic I ever created by myself, so if you read it please go easy on the spelling, because spelling and grammar aren't exactly my strong suits. Apart from that please enjoy this fic, if you have any questions or want to leave a review please feel free to I'd love to hear from you!  
> I've posted most of this on Fan Fiction.Net so if you want more before I can update this, you can go there :)

Day One:  
I'm woken to the beep of my alarm on my phone, groaning I turn over slam the cover down and turn away snuggling back down. "Clary get your ass down the stairs before your breakfast is fed to the bin!" Luke the care worker yells up the stairs to me. Groaning again I tiredly lift myself out of bed and go towards my wardrobe looking out my favourite t shirt with a Harry Potter logo on it, I then throw a pair of jeans and my battered converse on and go downstairs to the chaos of breakfast in a care home. 

I throw myself into the chair and eat my now soggy cereal while taking my protein tablet with warm orange juice. I'm placing my bowl into the dish water when Amatis the temp worker totters in her overly large heels and walks over to me with a smile that can melt butter. "Good morning sweetie . Sleep well?" She asked moving on, not even bothered on hearing the answer. I mumble a reply then walk back upstairs to get ready for my first day at my new school. Even saying it makes me want to groan and complain I don't wanna go to this stupid new school where I'm going to be stared at just cause no one knows me, I want to go to the school that I was going to since I was twelve but no. Ever since I was left at Sunshine village care I was moved to the school that all the others go for safety reasons and the fact that it would be easier for them. 

Sighing I shoved the rest of my books in bag then went downstairs said goodbye to everyone then went out to the back of the house to where the last thing connecting me to my mum was waiting patiently for me. (A/N I don't know how to do bold and italics yet, yes laugh cause I'm so bad at this. This is a flashback) "Happy sixteenth birthday honey, your birthday present is outside" I looked at my mum with curiosity then sprang up and forced open our old back door, there standing was a bike like no other it had a coat of shining black paint a pouch at the back and when cheeked a 16'000 RPM motor. "Oh my god!!" I screamed hugging my mum tightly before jumping up and down like a fangirl when their OTP has a moment. Mum just laughed and said "Seeing as how you passed your driving already and couldn't afford a car I thought this would be the next best thing" while casually shrugging her shoulders as if it was nothing special, laughing still I hugged her and said "This is better.".  
Just then the door rang. I pulled away and said "Probably just Rachel coming to wish me a happy birthday " I was about to go get it when mum put her hand out and said "Let me get it, it's your birthday after all". I smiled and nodded going back to admiring the bike noticing all the little things about it. I was about to check the chains when I heard a scream......  
Stop! My mind screams, no way on the first day of school should I be thinking of that day way too depressing and I was nervous enough without adding depressed to it.  
I get on my bike after placing my bag in the pouch then made my way towards Idris community school which is on the outskirts of town listening to Two Door Cinema Club’s new Album trying to stay below the incredibly low speeding limit which nearly ended up with me getting parking tickets. 

Finally I arrived and found a space for my bike took my bike helmet off and then as subtle as I could shock my hair loose so it fell around my shoulders. It was then I noticed the people staring at me, I cringed into my body while trying to walk as normally as possible towards the doors without attracting too much attention.  
Breathing a sigh of relief as I got into the school I looked around for anything to indicate where the reception would be, not finding anything I sighed and looked at the map one of the girls had drawn for me this morning and started following the map. 

I was out in the courtyard studying the map closely sure I had taken a wrong turn earlier when I walked into a hard wall. Shit buckets I think while dropping to the floor picking up my books and pens that have spilled all over the floor, "Mind yourself there" said a voice towering over me. I look up and there standing in front of me is the most beautiful guy I've ever seen before, light golden tan, muscles all guys want, Blondie brown hair and green eyes that look like the sea. I'm about to say something when the bell rings, swearing inside my head I shove the last of my books in my bag smile gratefully at the cute guy then keep walking towards reception. 

After getting my timetable, locker and journal I've missed most of the first class which is Geography which is fine by me but I decide to start finding wherever room fourteen is for English which I wasn't gonna miss if possible, walking out of the reception door I turn left, as my journal map says and come towards another door, going through I find rooms fourteen fifteen and sixteen.  
Grinning I sit down on the wooden benches waiting for class to finish, looking around my mind wanders to the guy outside wonder who he was, a nerd? NOPE too handsome to be a nerd only the average people are nerds... Oh hell he's a popular. He'll never go for someone as awkward as me. Sighing I looked around once again to see the same white washed walls and Lino floor as any other school, I was about to go back to looking at my English book when the bell rang and almost immediately the hall was like a stamped of bodies trying to get to their next class. 

Self consciously I make my way into class and took a seat in the middle section hoping that no one would pay me any attention, that didn't work though cause when I sat down a guy took his seat next to me turned to me and said "I'm Simon and unless I'm more blind than I think, which could totally happen, you're new here yeah?".  
I nodded my answer and tried not to groan in frustration, why can't people leave me alone? Simon just smiled and said "Well welcome to Idris. School for whores jocks and all is other people" then turned back into his seat looking on his copy for something. I smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as I thought it would be, I got out my pencil case and copy book placed it beside my clean English book and wondered if the teacher was nice. 

Turns out my English teacher also are my tutor. His name was Mr. Pagborn was around forty five and was easy to get along with as long as you tried in his class, I started taking down the note from the board when he started taking the roll. I groaned inwardly here comes the storm.  
"Jace Lightwood?" Mr Pangborn looked up through his rounded glasses to the class than back at his diary, at this time the guy from the courtyard sauntered in with some plastic girl and walked to the back of the classroom. Mr Pagborn huffed then said "Mr. Lightwood and Miss Penhallow lovely for you to grace this class with your presence" sarcasm dripping off his tongue; this earned a few snickers from pupils. Mr. Lightwood and Penhallow just grinned towards the teacher and sat down; ignoring them Mr. Pagborn just went back to the roll "Clary Fray?" I sighed then said "Here" hoping that he wouldn't question my being here. Mr. Pagborn just looked up at me huffed and said "Welcome" then went on with the class.

Well what did you think? I'm still learning so any constructive criticism is welcome :)


End file.
